HARRY LIGHTWOOD-BANE
by tkawaiii2013
Summary: During a mission in London, Alec hears the cry of a baby in the sill of a house, to discover that the owners of the house did not want the baby, he decides to adopt it.


HARRY LIGHTWOOD-BANE

I've read some fics where Magnus adopts Harry or is his biological father, I decided to do otherwise.

Alec will find Magnus earlier, because of Harry's magic.

During a mission in London, Alec hears the cry of a baby in the sill of a house, to discover that the owners of the house did not want the baby, he decides to adopt it.

POV ALEC:

That idiot Jace left me alone because of that Englishwoman, now here I was lost I do not know where in London, among a lot of houses and gardens extravagant, not to mention the chill of chipping at dawn. What is it? Looks like a child crying, the sound is down, but he can hear, I'm getting close.

A: For the Angel, who leaves a child in a door at dawn?

He is beautiful, the basket seems to be heated, how strange, the stranger this wound is on his forehead, slowly he begins to calm down.

A: Hello, little one, what's your name?

H: snif, Haddy.

A: Haddy? Ah Harry?

H: Mommy?

A: I do not know small.

I knocked on the door of the house, after a few minutes a woman appeared.

Q: What do you want at this time of the night?

A: this child was at his door, his name is Harry ...

P: We do not want this freak here, it's nothing my, I renego any blood tie with him or my freak of a sister.

A: Can you at least give me his full name?

P: Harry Potter, goodbye.

What kind of person calls a child a freak? And a relative even more, I do not know them, but from now on this child is mine.

My next step was to look for Ragnor Fell in Idris, he told me that Harry is a Witch, not like the Warlocks, he was born to parents who were Wizards, he used an ancient spell to banish a piece of soul he had in that wound, and gave me the phone number of Magnus Bane, for when Harry started doing accidental magic.

I asked him to make me a gate to N.Y, where I bought some supplies for children over a year old, at a 24-hour pharmacy, I found a letter on his blanket, when I read I had to restrain myself from committing murder.

When I got home, Mom and Jace were looking for me.

JC: Alec where were you? You disappeared, and if a demon attacked you.

A: Before or after that you left me alone on a mission to get a girl?

M: you did not tell me that little detail Jace, I need to teach you what it means to be a Parabatai again? Robert is going to talk to you. Alec, did you get hurt? How was the mission?

A: I'm fine, as I was on my way to the portal to Idris to meet Lord Fell, I found a child, Ragnor examined it and told me that he was a sorcerer of the magical community after removing a piece of soul that was lodged in the head of him, Ragnor informed me that the child made a bond with me, not only that, I found this letter.

Dear Petunia Dursley;

I'm sorry to report the death of your sister and brother-in-law, Lilly and James Potter, murdered by the Dark Lord, your nephew was the sole survivor of the Potters attack, but I know the Dark Lord is still alive. He is fifteen months old and healthy.

I ask you and your husband to beat the child in submission, killing or maiming, you can do whatever you want, think of it in a way to get revenge on your sister, as soon as the baby comes into your house, you will receive a thousand pounds to care for do whatever you want with the money.

I repeat that I need the submissive boy, to be molded into a weapon and sacrifice.

Albus Percival Wulfrick Brian Dumbledore.

M: The contents of this letter will be between us only two, as of today he is your son, since you will form a bond, I will help you in what I can, I will get some things from when you and Max were babies.

She left the room and went to look for Jace to remove the cradle from the depot, after that things evolved, Jace spent two years in Idris taking care of Shadowhunters who lost their parabels, some cases were very serious, and working with some linked pairs. He came back with a greater understanding of the bond, when he arrived Harry was already three and running around the institute as if he owned it, Mom went to Idris with Dad, they would come back to visit their first grandson, and I was the interim chief of the institute. Harry was walking with the teddy duck Izzi gave him.

JC: A-Al-Alec how can you let your son walk around with that profanity?

H: Dad what is pfo. Pof. Proff.

A: profanation?

H: That.

A: Your uncle Jace is silly, that's all.

H: Okay, can we have pancakes?

A: Oh, OK.

I knew Jace was terrified of ducks, but I never thought he would be the cause of my son's first accidental magic, I was called in a hurry in the training room and what did I find? My son surrounded by ducks, real and plush, Jace on a table in panic and a plush duck destroyed.

I did not resist taking a picture of the scene, the others were laughing and photographing too, I called Mr. Bane.

MB: Magnus Bane high Warlock from Brooklin, who talks at this time of the night.

A: It's ten o'clock in the morning, and I'm Alexander Lightwood and I need your services at the institute.

MB: I do not work at this time in the morning.

A: Even in cases of accidental magic?

MB: Do you have a little wizard or sorceress?

A: Yes, and he's starting to panic.

MB: I'm coming.

I passed the crowd of ducks.

JC: Not Alec, they will slaughter you.

A: do not be silly Jace, they're just cuddly puppies.

MB: Looks like they'll decide to open a zoo here.

H: Dad, a bright young man.

MB: hello little magician, I am the incredible Magnus Bane, at your service, can you tell me what happened?

H: Uncle Jace was a fool and got scared with Mr. Duck, and burned him, and then I got angry and they'll show up.

MB: In a minute I'll figure it out, sweetheart.

After a few seconds the ducks disappeared and Magnus created a black plush duckling for him.

MB: here, a gift for being such a patient boy for me.

H: Are you glittering why?

MB: It's my charm dear.

H: Dad, can I shine too?

A: When you're older, how about?

H: Okay.

Magnus accompanied me to the office to receive his payment.

MB: It's a beautiful child you have.

A: Thank you, he is my world.

MB: who is teaching him.

A: no one, why?

MB: I can teach him twice a week.

A: How much would it cost, and would not it get in the way?

We negotiated a price, date and time for classes, Harry was developing with strides, and still fixed on dressing like Magnus, when he made five I gave up fighting that.

When Harry was six years old, Clary appeared in our lives, but fortunately Jace was wiser and took her to Magnus first, this time we were already dating, but I still lived in the institute with Harry and Clary was an unknown factor, took months to trust her enough to bring her here. And I moved to Magnus's loft, with the war against Valentine passing, he'd be better protected there.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

When the letter arrived, Alec thought it was Jace making a joke, but here we are, in the wizard's seat, with Magnus about to start a massacre.

MB: Do you want to tell me that my son is losing a fortune every month without knowing it?

G: I promise Mr. Bane that we will recover every cent and stolen item from your son.

MB: So I hope, my husband and I want a blood adoption for our son.

Three hours later, finances were on track and Harry was our biological child, along with a magical name change, we would keep Harry Potter publicly, after all names have power. But my son is called Gabriel Marius Lightwood-Bane now he has the eyes of Magnus's cat and can use angelic runes, he is already a mini-copy of Magnus, even the tricks are the same, his obsession with makeup and glitter, necklaces and colored hair, he has the advantage of being metamorfomago, his hair changes alone. Unfortunately Izzi brainwashed him, yesterday she put him in a Lolita dress, Magnus the traitor, took pictures and spent the day calling him "daughter." Finally we are home, Magnus bought a box of correspondence for them, you put the correspondence in one box and called the name of the other person and the other box receives.

Church somehow became my son's relative, the demon cat is incredibly protective of him, last week he put Jace to run around the house by grabbing at his head, they were fighting over the steak from Jace's dish that Church stole the cat simply ate the steak and when Jace went to quarrel with him, he left all scratched, my life is certainly very busy.

When Harry came home at Christmas, he told us he had a special gift for me and Magnus, so of course I was expecting Christmas morning as a little boy, when I unwrapped my gift, I found a stone, blood red, it looked like pulsar with an unknown power.

A: Harry is beautiful, but what it is.

H: It is the philosopher's stone. I found a room in the school is called a room come and go by the house elves, he gives you what you need, when I walked in I asked for something that made daddy live forever and young, he gave me the stone, with this book explaining it to me.

Magnus got up, hugged our son, and started to roam him around the room.

MB: My son is incredible.

Christmas ended and Harry returned to school, when he arrived at the end of the school year he asked for transfer, wanted to study at home. I do not know what happened there, but my son only re-entered the wizarding world when he was twenty.

I'll put a summary of what I wanted to do:

Harry will be an occasional crosdresser, he likes to dress like a girl from time to time, he gave Alec the philosopher's stone he stole from school, of course no one knows that. Magnus may or may not be able to create other stones. Magic name change is important because when his name is thrown from the Goblet of Fire, Harry refuses to participate in the tournament, but does not lose the magic.

He is selected for the Slytherin, created by Magnus he is an expert. Because it is American, it can not be controlled by the British. This fanfic is FOR ADOPTION, I just, I can not keep writing it, excuses.


End file.
